Alice Lugia Kingsleigh
by hmueller
Summary: When Alice Kingsleigh discovers she's part Lugia, the Diving Pokemon, things are going to become even more difficult for her than how they already are. From training to accepting to what she is. But with a little help from her Lugia dad and her friends, she'll be all right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Discoveries

A month had passed since Alice and her friend Pinocchio had had their first dream of coming to the strange world she now dubbed "Wonderland." Ever since then, they both kept having the same dream over and over again each night. What did all of it mean? Why did this keep happening to them? And _why_ did Pinocchio have to get involved? She would've been able to handle this strange dream if _he_ wasn't there. But she would have to make do with what she got. At least Pinocchio got his wish because they had started seeing different pokemon.

"So, what do you want to do?" Alice said as they were sitting down in a small glenn in the Tulgey Wood.

"Oh, I don't know," Pinocchio said sarcastically. "Did you want to see what happens when we have to go and face the GOSH DARN QUEEN OF HEARTS!"

"Oh, hush now, Pinocchio. At least we survive."

"Yeah, by the skin of our _freaking_ teeth!"

"Please. It could be a lot worse."

Pinocchio gave Alice a _there's-nothing-much-more-worse-than-that_ look. Alice rolled her eyes.

A sudden rustling came from the bushes and out popped a Pichu. Pinocchio got down on his hands and knees and held out his hand to the small pokemon. It slowly leapt nearer to him, sniffed his hand, and allowed Pinocchio to pet it. Pinocchio then pulled out of his pocket an oran berry, which, according to him, help replenish a pokemon's energy. Pinocchio smiled at its cuteness.

Alice felt a twinge of bitterness in her stomach. Why was it Pinocchio was _so _nice to pokemon and he treated her with nothing but irritation and embarrassment. Her father said it was like having a brother, but Alice knew that no brother would do anything that Pinocchio would do. They wouldn't set fire to a carriage, fall asleep with their head in the toilet, or try to cram fifty crumpets into their mouths. With Pinocchio, it was like living with a feral monkey that was destined to ruin you life every second they would get. And now that he was constantly in these dreams with her, she might as well wish that she was born with insomnia, which Pinocchio said was a disease where one can't sleep. He mentioned it during the first month that he had lived with them when he couldn't sleep for a week, and was fearing that he had it. Turns out he wasn't sleeping because he kept taking naps during the day. At least she would mostly only have to put up with him at daytime.

At that moment, she had a strange desire. A wanting to not being alone in this strange dream world with only an idiot like Pinocchio as her companion. Literally anyone else. She didn't care who, just as long as it wasn't _him_.

A sudden gust of wind came bursting through the air. Alice was forced to get up and grab onto a tree to keep herself from flying off. Pinocchio had gotten up, too, and was clinging to both a rock and his yellow hat. Then, from over the trees, something rose. When Alice looked at it, it looked like a dragon, but had a smooth, streamline body. It was as big as a house and was flying down right towards them.

Pinocchio quickly ran over, grabbed hold of Alice, and they both threw their bodies onto the ground. When the wind had stopped and whatever that thing was had landed, they both looked up. Whatever the creature was, it was magnificent. It had a long neck with dark blue spikes on its eyes. It had a long tail with two dark blue, pointy plate-like protrusions on it, and a blue underbelly. Its mouth was ridged and almost looked like a beak.

When they got up, Pinocchio started making strange, high-pitched gasping noises, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "No way!" he finally uttered hoarsely.

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"That's a … _Lugia_!"

Alice still didn't understand what was going on. "Is that a pokemon."

Pinocchio gave her a look as if she was out of her mind. "It's not just_ any_ pokemon. It's … a _legendary_ pokemon."

Alice's eyes widened. She had heard Pinocchio talk about these types of pokemon before. Apparently they were very rare pokemon that were hardly ever seen and had incredible powers. She never thought she would come face to face with one before. This must be a new part of her dream.

"Finally," a deep, booming male voice said, "I have found you."

"Oh my gosh, it's talking!" Pinocchio said quickly in a, once again, high-pitched voice.

"It can talk?" Alice asked.

"It's telepathy. Legendary pokemon can sometimes do that."

"Sorry for the sudden startle," the Lugia said. "I guess I made my entrance a little too dramatic."

Alice then noticed that the Lugia was looking at her.

"Are you talking to me?" Alice asked, walking forward to it.

"Yes," it chuckled.

"W-Why have you come here?"

"You don't know how long I've wanted to see you." It's voice suddenly sounded loving and overcome with joy. "You look just like your mother. Well, your_ human_ mother. But I'm pretty sure you will also look like your _Lugia_ mother once you've learned how to transform."

Alice still didn't get what was going on. Was this a trick set up by Pinocchio?

"I'm sorry, but I still don't know what's going on," she said honestly.

"Oh, right," it said. "My apologies." The Lugia then straightened up its neck. "Alice, my dear Alice, I am your pokemon father, Lugia."

There was utter and complete silence following that statement. Alice could only stand there, letting what she just heard sink in.

"_What_?" she finally said, completely dumbstruck. A sudden thought popped into her head, and she turned angrily around to Pinocchio. "Did you set this up or something?" she asked angrily.

"No! I-" Pinocchio stammered, looking back and forth at Lugia and Alice. "_WHAT_!"

"I know it seems impossible and sounds like complete lunacy," the Lugia explained calmly, "but it's true."

"Wait, wait, wait," Pinocchio said, stepping forward. "You're telling me that _this_ girl that has been continuously yelling her head off at me is a … and _I_ …." He didn't speak after that.

"Quite a coincidence, isn't it," the Lugia said kindly.

"Sir, I think you've got me all wrong," Alice said, taking her turn to step forward. "I'm just an ordinary little girl who lives in London. I'm not a Lugia. I'm … I'm just … a normal girl with nothing special about her."

The Lugia leaned down closer to her, giving Alice a warm gaze. "But you _are_ special and you_ are_ a Lugia. Why do you think you have such an interest in pokemon?"

He did seem to have a point there. But Alice thought this whole time she thought her liking to pokemon was because she had just found those creatures fascinating. But maybe ….

"Here." The Lugia's head was suddenly within arms reach of Alice. "Touch my head."

Alice hesitated.

"Just do it," he insisted.

Alice still didn't budge, but then slowly reached out and touched the Lugia's head.

A sudden rush of power came surging through Alice. It went from the pit of Alice's stomach to her face and to every other part of her body. She felt it in her fingers and her toes. It was everywhere, and it was overwhelming. Suddenly, everything turned white.

When the whiteness faded, the girl found herself on her back. She tried to roll herself onto her bottom, but that didn't work.

"Pinocchio, could you help me out here?" she asked, but when she looked over at him, his jaw had opened as wide as it could get and his pupils had reduced to dots so tiny that if Alice didn't look hard enough, he would look dead. He looked as though Jesus had suddenly appeared to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alice asked. He didn't answer; this made her mad. "Would you stop being such an idiot and come over here and help me!"

"I've got you," the Lugia said. Alice looked over at him and saw him leaning down towards her. He rolled her over onto her stomach, but suddenly, it felt like her feet had caught her from lying flat on her gut.

She look down, and what she saw made her nearly pass out. Her feet were silver, big, and she only had three toes. They looked like Lugia's feet. She held her hands up to her face, and got a surprise when she saw that they looked just like Lugia's wings. Alice looked down at her body and saw that she had a blue underbelly just like Lugia's. It then sank into her: she had been turned into a Lugia.

The only thing she could think of doing next was running around and screaming, which is what she did. She fell on her face a couple of times, which caused her to panic more.

Lugia then stopped her with his wing.

"Shh," he said soothingly. "Calm down there, Alice. Calm down."

Alice looked up at him, sweat trickling down her face and long neck.

"You turned me into a Lugia!" she shrieked.

"No. I helped unlock your ability for _you_ to turn into a Lugia. Since you were born a human, you were unable to do it on your own without my help."

Alice looked down at herself again, hyperventilating.

"How-how do I turn back?" she asked breathlessly.

"You can do that on your own," Lugia explained cheerfully. "Just think 'human' and you'll be back to normal."

Alice didn't think twice about what he had just said and just went for it. She didn't want to be in this body anymore.

_Human. Human. Human_, Alice thought, closing her eyes. She didn't feel anything. Maybe she needed to concentrate harder. _HUMAN! HUMAN! HUMAN_!

The power from before came flowing through her again, this time, though, more gently. The whiteness returned and after a couple of seconds, it vanished, and she was met with the blackness of her eyes again.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself back in her blue dress and human again. She collapsed to her knees.

"This … this must be part of my dream," she said, trying to comfort herself. "Yes. That's it."

"Oh no," Lugia said. Alice looked up at him. "That wasn't part of your dream, and neither am I. I am real, but I am merely visiting you in your dream."

Alice felt completely numb. This couldn't be happening. She already had to deal with this dream; she couldn't deal with being a legendary pokemon now. She grabbed at her hair and began crying. This was too much.

"Now Alice," Lugia said, his voice so comforting it was almost beautiful. He was stroking Alice's back gently with his enormous wing. "It's all right. I know it's a lot to take in, but I will help you through this, sweetheart. Don't cry."

Alice looked up at him. "What do you mean 'help me with this'? How could this be?"

"That is a question you will have to ask your mother. She will explain."

Lugia then took flight. Before Alice could call out to him about the numerous questions she had, everything went black.

Alice's eyes jolted open. She was back in her room, sweat and tears running down her face.

_That all really just happened_, Alice thought. _And the part with the Lugia was real_.

One thought only remained in her head: she and her mother were certainly going to have a long talk about this in the morning.

* * *

_**Hey everyone:**_

_**Here's my new story. Sorry if it's a little late. School got in the way. Hope you enjoy this. Also to clarify, this story will be told from Alice's point of view. Just wanted to state that in case of confusion since all of the other stories were from Pinocchio's POV. Enjoy and please reivew**_


	2. Chapter 2- Backstories

Chapter 2- Backstories

Alice knew she would have to ask her mother about all of this in the morning. Unfortunately, Pinocchio got to her first and babbled away about everything that they had found the night before. This infuriated Alice greatly, and a fight between them followed shortly after. Once Alice's father had broken them up, her parents took them to the drawing room.

"Now, Alice," her mother said, "I first want you to know that your father and I both love you very much, and we would never do anything to hurt you-"

"I'm not hurt by this," Alice said honestly, but then she decided to be more honest. "Okay, I'm a little hurt, but … I just want to know what's going on."

Her mother sighed and looked at her father. "Well, I suppose it all started when your father and I were ..." She looked as though she couldn't find the right words.

"Dating?" Pinocchio finished for her.

"Yes, when we were 'dating'." She stopped to take a breath. "Your father was an apprentice in the trading company …. He use to take me out on the ocean for fun. One day, though, we had gone out too far and a storm was approaching. It was coming in too fast and we had no time to get to shore …. And that's when we met him. Lugia. He was able to help us back to shore and to safety …. After that, we became good friends. He showed your father many oceanic routes that helped the company tremendously …. And then came the day when … _you_ came up …. Lugia … just one day … presented us to you … as an egg. He said that your Lugia mother died-"

"What happened to her?" Pinocchio asked. He then got a look on his face as if he had asked the wrong thing, and that now he was going to be severely punished. But even Alice was curious.

"He never said," Alice's mother further explained. "All we know is that she died. He told us that he had been searching desperately for a mother to take care of the egg because without a mother, the egg would die …. And that's when we decided we would take care of the egg. So then he did something to put the egg into my body and … made you as a human baby."

"He must've done some Pokemon move in order to do that or something else," Pinocchio theorized. Everyone looked at him as if he was speaking a different language. "Legendary Pokemon are known to have incredible powers that are beyond what regular Pokemon can do."

"That does make sense," Alice's mother agreed. "And then nine months later, you were born."

Numbness once again crept through Alice's body. She felt as though she had just been hit over the head with a giant boulder.

"Dear, please try to understand-" her mother began.

"I understand why you did it," Alice interrupted, words beginning to spill out of her mouth uncontrollably, "and I understand why you didn't tell me, but what's going to happen to me now? Lugia said that he would help me through this?" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I think he wants to train you into being a Lugia," her mother explained.

_Train_ her! How in the world was Lugia going to train her? She didn't even know the first thing about being a Pokemon, let alone training them on her own. Alice sprang up from the sofa and sprinted to her room, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Upon entering her room, she slammed the door shut, lept onto her bed, and began crying her eyes out. She couldn't do this; she couldn't be a legendary Pokemon. Why did it have to be her? She was already having to deal with her own problems; _this_ couldn't become one. She wanted to lie on her bed, curl up into a ball and cry forever.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice," she heard her father's voice. She must've not heard him come in. "I know this is hard. Your mother and I knew that one day you would find out, but I think you should go through with this. It's good that Lugia wants to help you get in touch with this side of you." Alice didn't move or say anything.

Alice's human father had always been there for her. She could go to him and tell him anything. He was pretty much her best friend. But, just this once, she wished he'd leave her alone to cry.

"I know you're going to hate me when I say this, but I think you _have_ to go through with this. I don't think you should ignore this side of you. If you do, it will be like denying who you truly are. Your whole life, you've never been afraid to express who you are, my love, and _this_ is who _you_ are. If you try avoiding this, it will be like abandoning a part of your life that God has set up for you."

Alice finally stopped crying. She was still for a moment and then sat up next to her father on her bed. She threw her arms around him and the two of them hugged.

"I know you're nervous, but you'll have Lugia there to guide you. From how he spoke of you when you were an egg, he seems to love you as much as I do. And even though I am human, … I want you to get in touch with this side of you as much as he does."

Alice was quiet for a moment. And then, feeling like she would start crying if she spoke, she nodded slowly. Her father held her closer.

"And remember that no matter what happens to you, your mother and I will always love you, my dear sweet daughter."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Hey everyone. Sorry this one is late_** **again_. Freaking school. So enjoy. And sorry this one's not that long. The next one will be longer most assuredly. _**


	3. Chapter 3- Shamouti Island

Chapter 3- Shamouti Island

Three months later, Alice was finally released from school, and time for her to start her training.

Her Lugia father had visited her in another dream and had instructed her to go to the docks of London and wait for him there.

So, after packing everything she would need (along with everything her _mother_ thought she would need), they headed for the docks and waited for Lugia to show up. Strangely enough, nobody was around. It _was_ early in the morning, though.

"This 'Lugia' _did_ say he would be here, right?" Margaret asked testily.

"Yes," Alice said patiently. She would've been irritated that her sister wasn't fully understanding the gravity of this situation, but she had other things to worry about. One of them being Pinocchio coming with her. Alice, at first, objected to this greatly, but without anyone else having any knowledge of this creature or the other Pokemon she might encounter, she gave in. This was _sure_ to be fun.

A sudden rumbling started from below them. Then, right in front of them, emerging from the sea, was Lugia. Alice stared straight at him, and he stared back.

"Helen. Charles," he greeted pleasantly.

Alice saw her mother wave nervously at him and her father nodding in the same manner.

Lugia lifted himself further out of the water until they saw his back.

"Get on," he said.

Pinocchio went first and clambered onto Lugia's back. He then helped Alice on.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at them.

The two children nodded.

Lugia then looked at Alice's mother and father.

"You both know can trust me."

They nodded approvingly.

Lugia then turned towards the ocean and began swimming west. Alice turned back to her family, who were all waving goodbye to her. She waved back, biting her lip; she didn't want Lugia to see her crying.

When they got further out to sea, Lugia raised his wings out of the water and opened them. Both of them seemed to be about a mile long.

"Hold on tight," he told them.

He took flight, breaking away from the ocean. He then put on a burst of speed, flight straight forward. He kept flying faster and faster, until Alice had to shut her eyes and tighten her grip on her Lugia father's neck.

* * *

When Alice opened her eyes, she thought she had broken away from her dreams of that Wonderland and had finally dreamed a new dream.

She was on an island, standing in what appeared to be a shrine. Before the shrine lay a garden of pretty red flowers. And near the island stood three other islands. The one on the left had a volcano, the one on the right had a large plateau, and the one in the middle had a very tall mountain that reached above the clouds.

"What is this place?" Alice whispered in awe.

"Alice, welcome to Shamouti Island," Lugia said, spreading his wings as if introducing the place.

Alice spun around slowly, still taking the entire island in. "This is where you live?" she asked.

"Well, I normally hang out under the sea, but sometimes I come here."

"What are those islands?" She pointed to the three islands.

"Those are the islands where the three legendary birds live."

"Legendary birds?"

"You don't mean … _Moltres_, _Zapdos_, and _Articuno_?" Pinocchio said in awe. Apparently he was just as fascinated by this place as Alice was, although it seemed as though it was exciting him too much because he was bending forward too much, his jaw was completely open, and his eyes were reduced to tiny dots again.

"Don't hurt yourself, Pinocchio," Alice advised.

"Yes," Lugia chuckled. He then looked up at the sky. "And here they come now."

Alice looked upwards and saw three shapes plummeting towards them. She ran and hid behind her Lugia father's wing. When the three creatures landed, she was able to get a good look at them.

The first one had a golden plumage with fire coming out of the back of its wings. Its head crest and its tale were also made out of fire. It also had a long, brown beak and short talons.

The second one had a complete yellow plumage. Its yellow was the exact shade of yellow as Alice's blonde hair. It had black rings around its eyes and a long, thin orange beak. Its wings and tail feathers were all spiky, with black feathers on the back of its wings and its inner tail feathers. Its head was surrounded by a large crest of spiked feathers, and its thighs were a shade of khaki.

The third one had a blue plumage and large wings that looked as though they were made of ice. Its head crest consisted of three, dark blue, rhombus-shaped feathers and it had circular, red eyes. It had a short, grey beak and its legs were the same color. Its tail, though, was possibly the most extraordinary thing about it. It was streamer-like and long, possibly longer than its whole body, and it was the same shade as the feathers on its head.

Alice walked out timidly from behind her Lugia father's wing.

"Alice, it is wonderful to finally meet you," they all said together, bowing in respect.

"I am Moltres, the Flame Pokemon; titan of fire," the fire-looking bird introduced.

"I am Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon; titan of lightning," the yellow one said.

"And I am Articuno, the Freeze Pokemon; titan of ice," the icy one said.

"We are all at your service," they all said gracefully.

"Uhh … Pleasure meeting you all," Alice said, curtsying awkwardly.

Pinocchio started making strange stuttering noises, pointing a shaky finger at the bird Pokemon. And then he fainted. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alice, these three are going to help you in your training," Lugia explained.

"Both you _and_ them?" she said confused.

"Well, not just us. Many other rare Pokemon will be assisting you, both legendary and mythical alike."

This just made Alice even more nervous. Being trained by so many Pokemon. This was even worse than school.

"Shall we take you on a tour of our islands?" Moltres offered.

"You really mean it!" Pinocchio said excitedly, suddenly waking from his coma.

The three birds nodded, smiling.

And so, Alice then went around to the other islands, seeing what they were all like. Fire Island (or Moltres' home) was so hot that she thought she was going to get heat stroke. Even Pinocchio's system overheated and he almost exploded. Thankfully, they threw him into the sea to have him cool down.

Lightning Island wasn't as bad, except for Alice's hair starting to frizz up. Must've been the static electricity that was constantly crackling throughout the island. And Pinocchio was acting even more hyperactive than normal, most likely from all of this electricity (as he put it) charging his battery. He was jumping around everywhere and had run into Alice a couple of times.

Ice Island was probably Alice's favorite because_ everything _ was covered in ice. It was even prettier when it reflected off the sun's light. It was like stepping into a mineral deposit with all of the crystals glowing.

* * *

Even though Alice had had a surprisingly amazing day, she couldn't find any sleep that night. Her Lugia father had decided to join her since it was her first day. But as Alice laid in the cave where she and Pinocchio had made camp, watching the last of the embers in the fire burn out, she had never felt more nervous than before. She hadn't expected to be trained by so many Pokemon, even if they were very kind.

Alice got up and walked out of the cave. She walked over to the shrine and looked out over the bay to where the three islands stood. She wondered if Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno were contemplating on what they should teach her, which made her even more nervous.

"So, _you're_ Alice?" A low voice said from behind her, which made her jump about a foot in the air. She saw what was undoubtedly another Pokemon. This one was pink with a yellow muzzle and a scally belly. It also had a crown, which looked like it was made out of a giant conch shell, on its head with a red jewel in the middle. At least, that's what she thought. Both of its feet had a single claw digit, and its hands had clawless thumbs. Around its neck was a spiny ruff with red and white stripes. "My apologies for startling you. I am Slowking, the Royal Pokemon. I am guardian to this shrine."

"Oh," Alice said awkwardly. "Pleasure." She curtsied to it.

"I was wondering when I would meet you. And what a fine, young human you've grown into."

Alice supposed that that was supposed to be a compliment. "Thank you." She turned back towards the bay, feeling even more glum than before.

"Something bothering you?" Slowking asked, walking up to her right side.

"I don't think I can do this," she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"_Be_ a Lugia. I don't know _anything_ about being a Pokemon, let alone training one." Alice sighed, looking down at her feet. "I'm probably going to be such a disappointment to Lugia." She began wishing that all of this _was_ a dream. She wished that she was back home in London, having to deal with her Wonderland dreams, playing in the park with her friends, and even having an occasional fight with Pinocchio.

She suddenly felt something on her shoulder. She turned to her right and saw that Slowking had put his hand on it.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly. "You _won't_ be a disappointment. You'll know what to do once you start training. It's in your blood. Plus, you'll have a lot of Pokemon out there to help you." He then winked at her and walked away.

Alice stood there for a few minutes, contemplating on what he had said. She then went back to the cave. As she leaned against Lugia's body, hoping that sleep would come to her, she knew that she would have to do this. Even if she was terrible, she would at least give it a try.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_**


	4. Chapter 4- Flying and Swimming

Chapter 4- Flying and Swimming

Alice decided to get up early that morning. If she was going to learn how to be a Lugia, she would have to make it look as if she were taking this seriously. Upon seeing her Lugia father's shocked face when he awoke, she was slightly amused.

"All right," he began. "If you're going to learn how to get in touch with your Lugia side, the first thing you're going to have to learn is how to fly."

This was more than Alice had bargained for. Learning to_ fly_ on the first day of training? Alice thought they were going to be starting with some simple Pokemon moves, like that … "leering" move.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"As a flying-type Pokemon, it is crucial that the first thing you learn is how to fly," Lugia explained.

Alice lowered her head dejectedly. She was, as Pinocchio put it, "_so_ up a creek."

"Don't worry," Lugia said assuringly. "Once you get the hang of it, it won't be so hard."

Alice looked back up at her Lugia father for a moment. She then sighed, deciding to take that into account.

She closed her eyes. _Lugia. Lugia. Lugia_, she thought, concentrating as hard as she could. The same powerful feeling came rushing back through her again. When she opened her eyes, she was a Lugia.

"All right," Lugia said. "First thing you're going to have to know is how to get up into the air. Spread your wings like this-" he spread out his enormous wings "-and begin flapping."

Alice started flapping as hard as she could. She looked down, but saw that she was only a few inches off the ground.

"Not that rapidly. Try it with a more smooth motion."

Alice let herself down onto the ground. She spread her wings again and flapped more smoothly. Now she was _really_ off the ground. One foot, two feet, three feet, four feet. But when she got to five feet, she panicked slightly and let herself back down to the ground.

"That was good," Lugia congratulated. "Now, let's try to do a _little_ higher."

Alice _really_ didn't want to go any higher than where she was already at. But she didn't want to look like a coward.

She began flapping her wings, and soon she was even higher than she was before. This actually felt, as Pinocchio put it, "pretty cool." But then something started to make her tumble around in the air. A gust of wind must've picked up.

"Ride with the air current," Lugia instructed. "Don't fight it."

Alice had seen birds do things like that. She decided to imitate them and let herself glide with the wind by spreading her wings out, but not flapping. This actually worked.

"Good job!" Lugia called from below. "Now, see if you can try flying from here over to Ice Island."

Now Alice felt_ really _confident. She began flapping gently towards the island. However, it seemed to be taking her awhile.

"Try putting on a burst of speed," Lugia advised. Alice turned around and saw that she was about two feet away from him. She turned back to the island. Then, as if acting instinctively, Alice zoomed forward. This began to feel even more exhilarating than before. Maneuvering back and forth for fun, this was the first time Alice actually felt alive. She soon reached the island, but decided to circle around the volcano and began flying back to Shamouti. When she reached it, she landed softly in front of her Lugia father. She looked up at him and saw that he was giving her a look of utmost pride. Alice had never felt so good about herself before, and, for the first time since she arrived there, she was excited for what else was to come.

"All right," Lugia said as he and Alice stood on the beach. "The next thing you'll need to know is how to swim."

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Alice said. "I already know how to."

"You know how to swim like a human. You need to learn how to swim as a Lugia."

Alice started to feel nervous again. She began to wonder how _that_ was going to go.

Lugia then dove into the water. Alice held her breath and followed suit.

Once in the ocean, Alice felt completely different than how she regularly felt when she went underwater. Most of the time, she felt strained. Maybe that was from holding her breath. But now, she felt more … relaxed; as if she'd been living in the ocean her whole life.

"You don't have to hold your breath, you know," Lugia said slightly amused.

Alice stopped holding her breath, but when she did, she felt the same as when she was breathing air.

"I-I can breath underwater!" she exclaimed. Then she had another revelation. "I can _speak_ underwater."

"Yes," Lugia said smiling. "Now, when swimming as a Lugia, you don't push against the water as you would do as a human. You also have to _glide_ with the water. Like this."

Lugia then put on a burst of speed and he went shooting like a bullet through the water. His turns, ascensions, and decensions were so smooth. Alice had no words.

"Now you try it," he said when he returned to her.

Alice prepared herself. She, copying her father, put on a burst of speed and went zooming through the water. This was_ much _easier than flying. However, she didn't realize that she was heading face first towards a large rock sticking up from the ocean floor. She came to a screeching halt, mere inches from colliding with it.

As she floated there, breathing heavily, her Lugia father swam over to her.

"Very good for a first try," he complimented.

"Thank you, Lugia," Alice said politely.

"Please, sweetheart. Call me 'Dad'. If you want."

Alice smiled. "Okay, Dad."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi everyone. Sorry if it's been a while. School, once again, got in the way. Hope you enjoy. Also, I may be a little busy again for a while so please be patient. **_


	5. Chapter 5- Moves

Chapter 5- Moves

After a few days of flying and swimming, the day had finally come for Alice to learn some _real_ Pokemon moves. And to be perfectly honest, she was very excited about it.

"So, what move are you going to teach me first?" Alice asked. "Oh, I know: Tackle. The most _obvious_ of starting Pokemon moves-"

"Actually, no," her dad said. "The first thing you're going to have to learn is the _Lugia_ moveset."

"Oh," Alice said slightly disappointed.

"But don't worry. The Lugia moves you'll learn are still pretty cool."

Alice smiled at that. At least this wasn't going to be a total let down.

"Now, the first move you'll be learning is Whirlwind," her dad explained.

"Whirlwind?" Alice asked curiously. "What's that?"

"I'll show you."

Her dad took off into the air and stopped at about twenty feet in the air. He then spread and began flapping them. Huge gusts of wind began forming from each flap. Alice stared in awe as he blew away a few clouds.

"Now you try," he said when he landed.

Alice gulped nervously, but then pulled herself together. She then quickly turned into a Lugia. After that, she began to look around for something to practice on. She spotted a bush and decided that would do.

_Whirlwind_, she thought. She began to flap her wings violently, hoping to blow the bush over, but nothing happened. She tried again, but _still_ nothing happened. Now she was becoming distraught.

"You're trying too hard," her dad finally said. "In order to perfect this move, you have to be gentle when flapping your wings, but at the same time, you have to push against the wind with all your strength."

This only made Alice even more puzzled.

"You just need something to motivate you." He put his wing around Alice like how one would put their arm around someone's shoulders. He then made a face as if he got an idea. "I've got it. Pinocchio! Would you come over here for a minute."

Pinocchio was sitting over by the shrine playing on, what he called, his "phone." Alice still didn't know how it worked, but it was still a very interesting device. Although, he would become very addicted to it at times. He said it was the, "curse of the futuristic world." Alice found it slightly ironic that_ he _would say something like that. But at the same time, she didn't. Hypocrite.

Pinocchio turned around and walked over to them, still playing on his phone.

"Could you also turn around, please?"

"Sure," Pinocchio said, still staring at his phone. He turned around.

"Okay now, focus all of your energy on him," Lugia whispered into Alice's ear. "Let the anger that causes you motivate you."

Alice couldn't believe her ears. Not only would she finally get a chance to _actually_ get back at Pinocchio for making her life unbearable, but she was actually getting parental permission to do so. If today were her birthday, this would possibly be the_ best_ birthday present ever.

Alice closed her eyes, letting all the memories of Pinocchio picking on her, humiliating her, or just annoying her for no apparent reason flow through her mind. She spread her wings. _This_ time, she could actually feel the air under her wings. She felt like she was holding it in her hands. Then, with all the strength she could muster, she flapped her wings in great, big strides. _Whirlwind_, she thought once again. She had control of the wind; she actually felt herself pushing against it now. She then heard a scream that soon grew far away.

When she opened her eyes, Pinocchio was gone. All that was left was his phone. Alice looked up at her dad. He nodded to her, smiling.

"What the_ frick_, Alice!" she heard Pinocchio yelling from far off.

Alice felt even more overjoyed that she ever did on Christmas morning.

* * *

After learning Whirlwind, they moved onto some more moves. Weather Ball wasn't too hard; she just had to use the atmosphere around her in order to create the ball. Then came Gust, which her dad told her was sort of like Whirlwind, but a little stronger. Then came Dragon Rush. This one was a little challenging because her dad told her that she had to find the inner dragon in herself and unleash it. It took Alice the length of two days to learn this move. But after some time looking for the inner dragon in her, and encouragement from her dad, she was able to get that one down, even though it gave her a headache afterwards. Then came Extrasensory, which _really_ took a lot out on Alice's brain. Her dad called it the "stronger version of Psychic," which, as he told her, was another Psychic-type move. But after a lot of concentration, she was able to get it. Next came Rain Dance, which wasn't hard to do, and then came Hydro Pump. _That_ one was slightly harder to do, but she was able to nail it after swimming a few laps in the bay. And the_ best_ part was that she got to practice all these moves on Pinocchio, to his great annoyance. Oh well; it brought _her_ joy. She also got the chance to learn how to do these moves in her human form, which she surprisingly perfected quickly. Her dad told her that it must've been instinct.

Then came the move that, according to her dad, she absolutely _needed _to learn as a Lugia.

"It's called Aeroblast," he explained to her. "It's a Flying-type move, but only Lugia can learn it. It's like our … signature move."

"What do I have to do to learn it?" Alice asked, feeling nervous again.

"For this move, you must reach down inside your soul, find the power, and then unleash it."

That sounded easier said than done. Reach down inside her soul? How was she going to do that!

"For most Lugia, this move is difficult to learn," her dad instructed.

_Great_, Alice thought. _I'm never going to get this move down_.

"But for _you_, I think it will be easy," he finished.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you know how you feel when you have to turn into a Lugia?"

Alice soon understood what he meant. Not the tingling feeling, but what she felt within herself. That power; that feeling she knew was the Lugia inside of her. She nodded to her dad.

"Try to draw from that."

Alice closed her eyes. She began to feel deep down for that power. She could feel it. She began to concentrate on it. It began to grow bigger and bigger, it was running through her entire body, from her soul into the tip of her fingers. It kept growing bigger and bigger; it was becoming too much. She had to let it out _now_! _AEROBLAST_, she thought. Screaming, she shot the power out of her mouth. It came out as a giant, light orange beam of light. The power was so overwhelming, she didn't think about which place she should direct the attack. The beam went hurtling towards Fire Island. A huge explosion came from the side of the volcano.

"HEY!" she heard Moltres' voice yelling.

"Sorry!" she called. She then turned to her dad, breathing heavily. "How was that?"

"That was perfect," he said in a very pleased voice. "Very good job."

Alice couldn't believe it. She'd actually done it! Wanting to try it in her human form, she quickly transformed and tried it again. She put her palms together, concentrated on the power again, reared back, and shot her hands forward, the beam of light appearing again. _This_ time, she shot it up to the sky.

"Wow, Alice," came Pinocchio's voice from behind. Alice turned around to see him watching her. "You've learned how to do the Kamehameha!"

Alice gave him a _stay-here-for-another-minute-and-I'm-going-to-use-it-on-you_ look. Pinocchio seemed to have gotten the message and ran away.

She still couldn't believe she'd done it. She had learned Aeroblast with no trouble at all. Perhaps this whole Lugia thing would be a breeze after all.

* * *

That night before Alice went to bed, her dad pulled her aside.

"Alice, these past few days, you have done _wonderfully_ with your training," he said. "However, we won't be continuing you learning your Lugia moves for awhile now."

Alice was confused. What was going on? Did she mess up somehow?

"You _will_ learn the rest of the moves soon. Just not right now. When you've gotten more experience _being_ a Lugia." He stopped for a moment. Then continued. "There is something I've been meaning to discuss with you. Since you are part human, that makes you able to learn … pretty much every single Pokemon move in existence."

Now _this_ was news to Alice.

"You'll be learning different signature moves from other legendary Pokemon. But not just the legendary ones. You'll also be learning from mythical Pokemon and even from the Ultra Beasts."

"What are those?" Alice asked.

"I'll explain more later. Right now, you need to sleep. You've had a long day."

Alice and her dad walked back to their cave. As sleep crept over Alice's body, she began to wonder excitedly what these other Pokemon had in store for her. She then noticed something different about herself from the first day she arrived: she was now excited to learn more about who she was. Because she seemed more awesome than she already thought she was.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi everyone. SO so so so so sorry that this one is late. Finals and family stuff got in the way. Now that school's out for me, I'll be uploading more chapters more frequently now. Enjoy and please remember to review. **_


	6. Chapter 6- The Other Legendary Pokemon

Chapter 6- The Other Legendary Pokemon

A few days later was when Alice received her first lesson with other legendary Pokemon (and in this case a mythical Pokemon).

Alice sat on a rock near the shrine, too excited to keep still. She had to wait a few days because her Lugia dad was trying to get things set up for her with the other Pokemon. But now the day was here and she could hardly contain her excitement.

She then heard a huge flapping of wings. She looked up and saw her Lugia dad approaching. He landed gracefully next to her and Alice went to great him. "They're coming," he told her. She squealed with excitement.

A whooshing sound came from above. Alice looked up and saw two figures approaching. They soon came within view and landed gracefully in front of Alice and her dad.

The small one was pink, had two large feet, and almost looked like a cat. It also had a rounded, wide snout, triangular ears, and large, blue eyes. Its arms were short with three-fingered paws, and its tail was long with an ovoid tip. It's fur was very fine and thin. Alice also noticed that it was floating. In all honesty, Alice thought that it was cute. True, all of Pinocchio's Pokemon were cute, but _this_ one sort of toned the cuteness tone up a notch.

The large one, on the other hand, was _not _so cute. It, like the smaller Pokemon, had two feet, but looked rather humanoid with some cat-like features. It was gray with a long, purple tail. On its head were two short, blunt horns that Alice guessed were its ears. Alice also noticed that there was something that looked like a tube that extended from the back of its skull to the top of what Alice guessed was its spine. Its chest and shoulders were so defined that they almost looked like a breastplate. It had three digits on its hands and it had three, spherical tips on its feet. Though it was a little uglier looking than the other Pokemon, it had a warm look in its eyes.

"Alice, meet Mew and Mewtwo," her dad introduced. He nodded towards the smaller Pokemon. "Mew there is a mythical Pokemon. It's said that within his cells rest the entire Pokemon genetic code. So he's basically known as the ancestor of all Pokemon. He can also turn invisible." He then nodded to the larger Pokemon. "Mewtwo is known as the _second_ strongest Pokemon in the world."

"Second?" Alice questioned.

"The first one is Arceus. I'll tell you about _him_ later." He then turned Alice around and whispered into her ear, "Mewtwo was created by scientist so try not to mention how he looks like Mew, okay."

Alice nodded.

Alice turned back around to them.

"So, _you're_ the halfling," Mewtwo said, approaching Alice. She noticed that he was using telepathy, too.

"Is that a problem?" Alice asked nervously.

"No," Mewtwo said, laughing. "I'm just glad that we could finally meet you." He held out his hand and Alice shook it.

"Hi," said Mew, floating around Alice. "I'm Mew." Alice noticed that he had a voice that made him sound like a young boy, which Alice thought was even cuter.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alice said curtsying. "I'm Alice."

"Wow." Mew began looking up and down her body as if observing it. "Your human form is very pretty."

"Why, thank you," Alice said, blushing a little.

"Now, the move we shall be teaching you is called Psychic," Mewtwo explained. "It's a Psychic-type, obviously, move that you learn by using your mind."

"Just like Extrasensory!" Alice commented.

"Exactly, but not as strong as Extrasensory. Mew will show you how it's done."

Alice turned to Mew. He began concentrating on a pile of rocks. As he did, his eyes began to glow. Alice had seen something like this with Extrasensory. She then watched as Mew lifted the rocks and set them on top of each other neatly.

"There," Mew said cheerfully. "Easy-peasy. Now you try."

Alice believed that after learning Extrasensory, _this_ move would be a cinch. She decided to try it on the bush she had first tried to use Whirlwind on way back when. _Psychic_, she thought to herself. She concentrated as hard as she could on the bush. And in next to no time, she had lifted the bush into the air. For once, she was right; this _was_ a cinch. Unfortunately, she must've concentrated too hard because the bush went flying 10 feet into the air. It came crashing down on its top.

"A very … enthusiastic try," Mewtwo said, slightly shocked at the veracity of how she had done the move, "but still good."

Alice smiled at her success. She then heard a familiar high-pitched gasping sound. She turned around to see Pinocchio standing by, giving the same stupidly flabbergasted expression he had made when he first saw Lugia. Then, he fainted.

Alice couldn't help it. She grinned bigger.

* * *

After that, Alice began to meet more legendary and mythical Pokemon. After Mew and Mewtwo, she met Entei, the Volcano Pokemon, who taught her the move Eruption, which not only took a lot out of her, but was _incredibly_ hot. She had to lie in the bay for three hours after using that move.

Next she met Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon. A very sweet Pokemon, she taught Alice three different moves. The first was Heal Bell, which was used to heal and wasn't that hard to learn. Then came Healing Wish, which was kind of the same thing. The last move she learned from her was Leaf Storm, which not only reminded Alice of Whirlwind a little bit (except with leaves), but she got to perform it on Pinocchio, of whom Alice watched in satisfaction as he was berated mercilessly with razor sharp leaves.

Then she met Suicune, the Aurora Pokemon. He taught Alice a simple move called Bubble Beam; not hard to learn at all.

Next she met Latios and Latias, both the Eon Pokemon and brother and sister. They taught her the move Psywave, which in Alice's opinion was sort of like Psychic, but she got to blast a giant beam of Psychic energy out of her eyes. They also taught her how to fly faster

Then she met possibly her favorite mythical Pokemon, Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon. They were about the same age, so Alice was able to bond with him easily. He taught her the move Cosmic Power. This was her first Status move, of which helped increase her defense and special defense powers.

Next she met a Pokemon called Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. Though he wasn't legendary, nor mythical, he was still able to teach Alice. He taught her the move Psycho Cut, which also took a lot out of her.

Then she met, according to Pinocchio, the heaviest Pokemon in the world, Groudon the Continent Pokemon. He taught Alice the move Lava Plume. Though not as hot as Eruption, it still took a lot out of her, like so many other moves did.

After that, she met the mythical Pokemon known as Deoxys, the DNA Pokemon, of whom was actually from space, which Alice thought was interesting. He taught her the move Hyper Beam, which reminded Alice a little of Aeroblast.

Then she met the giant dragon-type Pokemon, Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokemon. Much bigger than Groudon, Alice was slightly nervous about learning from him, he turned out to be very patient and wise, and was able to teach her the move Dragon Pulse, which reminded her of Dragon Rush a little.

Next came Regice, Regirock, and Registeel; all part of the same group, but each one different. Regice, the Iceberg Pokemon, taught her the move Ice Beam, which, again, wasn't hard to learn. Then Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokemon, taught her the move Stone Edge. Slightly challenging, but she was able to get it. Finally, Registeel, the Iron Pokemon, taught her the move Flash Cannon. Not only did it shoot out a silvery beam of light, it also did damage to an opponent's Special Defense, according to Pinocchio. Pinocchio was fun to practice moves on, but it was also important to have him around to explain things, especially since Alice had no idea what was going on half of the time.

Then came the little mythical Pokemon, Manaphy, the Seafaring Pokemon. Though slightly naive, he taught her two moves: Aqua Ring and Acid Armor. Aqua Ring was able to cause her to form a water-like ring around herself and restored her health. Acid Armor, on the other hand, was able to make her_ invisible_, which Alice found amazing.

Next she met the gentle giant, Kyogre, the Sea Basin Pokemon. He taught her the move Muddy Water, which Alice, at first, couldn't tell if it was a water-type move or a ground-type move.

Then she met the two brothers Dialga, the Temporal Pokemon, and Palkia, the Spatial Pokemon. Dialga, who was able to travel through time, much like Celebi, taught her the move Iron Tail, which was slightly harder to learn than she thought. Palkia, meanwhile, taught her the move Aqua Tail, which was much easier to learn. But what _really_ surprised her was that Palkia was also a _water_-type, which was something she was _not _expecting.

Next she met their other brother, Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon. _He_ resided in a place called the Reverse World, which sadly reminded Alice of the world she kept visiting in her dreams a bit. He taught her the move Hex, her first ghost-type move and probably one of the most unique moves she'd learned up to this point; even more unique than Acid Armor.

Then she met the small, cute mythical Pokemon, Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon, of whom could take on two forms: a land form and a sky form. She taught her the move Energy Ball, which Alice got to practice on Pinocchio, one again, like most of the other moves she was learning.

Then she met, who Pinocchio called, "the cousin of the Regi's," Regigigas, the Colossal Pokemon. Much bigger than the other Regi's, he taught her the move Giga Impact, a move which he advised should only be used as a last resort (no pun intended).

She met many other legendary and mythical Pokemon after that, each one different from the next. But soon, it was time to move onto the Ultra Beasts.

The first Ultra Beast she got to meat was Nihilego, the Parasite Pokemon, of whom reminded Alice of a giant jellyfish. She taught Alice the move Head Smash, which almost caused Alice to have concussion.

Then she met the muscular Buzzwole, the Swollen Pokemon. This rather arrogant Pokemon taught her the move Focus Punch, which almost broke her hand.

Next she met the slightly conceited Pheromosa, the Lissome Pokemon. This daintier version of Buzzwole, taught her the move High Jump Kick, which almost broke Alice's foot. She was starting to see that these Ultra Beasts were a lot more rough than any of the legendary or mythical Pokemon she'd met.

Then came possibly one of the most strange Pokemon Alice had ever met (not counting all of the ghost-type Pokemon she'd encountered): Xurkitree, the Glowing Pokemon. Alice wasn't quite sure of what to make of this Pokemon, but he did teach her well. He taught her the move Electric Terrain, which almost electrocuted her.

Next she met the enormous Celesteela, the Launch Pokemon, of whom reminded Alice of a giant bell. She taught her the move Heavy Slam, which, surprisingly, didn't have any fatal impact on Alice at all, though it did make her side hurt after using it.

Then she met the surprisingly small Kartana, the Drawn Sword Pokemon. He taught her the move Leaf Blade, which Alice like very much.

Next she met the obese, but strong, Guzzlord, the Junkivore Pokemon. He taught her the move Stomping Tantrum, which left Alice quite shaky afterwards.

Then she met the slightly clumsy, Stakataka, the Rampart Pokemon. He taught her the move Rock Slide, which wasn't too hard to learn, if Stakataka could stay on his feet while he used it.

Finally, she met the rather flamboyant Blacephalon, the Fireworks Pokemon. Pinocchio commented that he was like a less insane version of the Joker, who Alice had not idea who that was. He taught her the move Fire Blast, which, like all the other fire-type moves she'd learned, was hot and took a lot out of her.

Alice was beyond amazed after meeting all of these Pokemon, and she was now very excited to continue learning new things about being a Pokemon. She just _hoped_ Pinocchio would stop fainting everytime he saw a legendary Pokemon.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi everyone. Here's the next chapter. Sorry if this one is kinda repetitive, but that's just how I wrote it. Enjoy and please review. **_


	7. Chapter 7- The Pokemon Hunters

Chapter 7- The Pokemon Hunters

A few nights later after some intense training, Pinocchio decided that Alice should have a break. So he put together something called a "cookout," which he told her was when they would cook random food by a campfire. It actually turned out to be a lot of fun. Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, and Slowking showed up, and they all had a great time. Alice especially liked dessert, where they got to eat something that Pinocchio called "smores," which were these big blobs of sugar called "marshmallows" that could be roasted on the campfire, which were then encased with chocolate and biscuits. This was, hands down, Alice's new favorite dessert. It was funny because while they were eating, Zapdos's beak got messy from the marshmallows. Alice was beginning to like Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno a lot more now that she was spending more time with them. Her dad told her that she would even eventually learn some moves from them.

During the cookout, there came a booming sound in the distance and a small flash of light from far away.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Probably just a ship in trouble," Moltres said. "We get a lot of boats that come in around here."

Alice looked up at her dad. He still had a puzzled look on his face.

"Stay here," he commanded.

He then walked down to the beach and waded into the bay. He began swimming to where the flash of light had come from. But when he was half way there, a huge net sprang up from the water and caught him. He tried to fight, but as he did, electricity formed in the edges of the net, giving him a large, painful shock.

"DAD!" Alice screamed.

She and the others ran down to the shore, but by the time they arrived, her dad was being hoisted into the air by some propellers that had appeared at the ends of the net. He flew higher and higher until Alice could see where it was taking him. It looked like a big, rectangular machine that was floating in midair. Alice had heard Pinocchio talk about these things from the future. He said they were called "airplanes."

"Is that an … airplane?" she asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Pinocchio said. "It looks like just some big airship."

A hatch opened on the bottom of the airship and Alice's dad was dragged in. He continued to fight, but he kept getting electrocuted. The hatch closed, and the airship flew away.

Dead silence followed.

"What … was that?" Alice finally spoke.

"Pokemon hunters," Moltres said bitterly.

Alice didn't understand. Pinocchio never mentioned Pokemon hunters before.

"They kidnap Pokemon for a profit and then sell them on the black market," Zapdos explained.

Alice couldn't say anything for a few seconds.

"So ...," she stammered, trying her best not to think too darkly about this, "does that mean?"

"Not unless we do something," Moltres said.

We, Alice thought. She looked at the three Legendary Birds, who were looking at her in an expectant way. She took a step back, shaking her head. No! She couldn't do this. There was nothing about having to save her dad from the dangerous clutches of Pokemon hunters in the itinerary of her training.

Alice sprinted away, her eyes welling up with tears. She ran into the cave and threw herself onto the ground, burying her face in her arms and began sobbing. She couldn't do it! She just_ couldn't_! She was only nine and was already having to face a repetitive dream every night. There was _no way_ she could do this. She began wishing that all this was a dream; that her Lugia dad wasn't captured and that he was safe. Maybe the Pokemon hunters had heard about _her_ and were actually planning to kidnap her. But they had gotten her dad by accident. This was all her fault. She wanted to die.

She heard footsteps from behind her, but she didn't want to look up.

"Alice," he heard Articuno's voice.

"Don't," she moaned, her voice muffled. "I know what you're going to say. 'You can do this Alice. It's in your blood. Use what your dad has taught you' …. BECAUSE I CAN'T!"

"No, Alice," Moltres said. "We were going to say that we know you not ready yet. And you have nothing to be ashamed of because of that."

This was definitely _not _what Alice was expecting to hear.

"We're not trying to guilt trip you," Zapdos went on. "We're being honest."

Silence.

"We'll go on ahead." She heard them leave the cave and the unmistakable sound of them flying away.

After that, Alice heard someone else approaching. It must've been Pinocchio. She then felt his hand gently stroking her blonde hair comfortingly.

"Alice?" he whispered.

"What've I done," Alice whimpered quietly as she sat herself up on her knees, tears still falling from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"_I'm_ the one they wanted. _I'm_ the one of value. They wanted _me_, but they got my dad."

"How could they've known you were here?"

"They must've found out _somehow_. You said in this time, the government has cameras everywhere, watching people all the time. They must've found out that way."

"Alice, that's a myth," he said flatly as if Alice was a complete idiot. "Plus, nobody knows you're here. They must've been after your dad …. It's not your fault."

Alice looked down at her knees despairingly. Pinocchio put his hand on her arm.

"Alice," he said, "I know you feel like you're not ready, but you have to do this. Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno can't do this by themselves. They need you …. And I know you can do it. If you can take on the Queen of Hearts repeatedly and escape without being decapitated, I think you can take a few Pokemon hunters."

Alice's head shot up. Pinocchio looked at her confidently and nodded.

With a sudden bolt of courage, Alice got to her feet, nodded to Pinocchio, and strutted out of the cave.

Once outside, she stared up at the sky, her only focus on her dad. She turned into a Lugia and flew upwards like a bullet. She was starting to feel like that "superhero" Pinocchio referred to as "Superman".

As she flew higher, she could see Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno coming up. But she knew she had to do this alone.

She zoomed passed them and was soon above the clouds. Knowing she didn't have time to take in her surroundings, she looked around to try and spot the airship. She soon saw a black dot in the distance that was getting further away. She put on a burst of speed, scattering some clouds beneath her. She soon made out the shape of the airship as she got closer.

"DRAGON RUSH!" she screamed. Blue fire in the shape of a dragon formed around her body, and she shot headfirst towards the airship.

_BAM_

Alice burst through the wall, but crashed into a pole. Once she gained her composure, she saw two guards in front of her, carrying long staffs with electricity coming out of the end. Anger fueling through her, she didn't give them time to even take a step.

_Heavy Slam_, she thought. She leapt into the air and came smashing down onto the guard on her left and then did the same to the other.

After that was over, she looked around and soon found a door behind her. _Iron Tail_, she thought, her tail becoming as hard as … well you know, and she swiped it at the doorknob. It broke off and the door creaked open.

In the other room, Alice saw a staircase leading up to another part of the ship. Another guard was halfway down the stairs, but froze when he saw her. She jumped onto him, spreading her wings threateningly and gave him a dangerous look.

"Where … is … my … dad," she said in a way that she hoped would make the man cooperate.

All he did was stare at Alice as if he'd never seen anything like her before.

"WHERE IS HE!" she screamed.

"T-The Lugia's up the stairs and through the door. There's a platform in the next room. If you step on feet indentions, it'll take you down right to him," the guard squeaked as if he were begging Alice to let him live. Alice picked him up by his collar with her mouth and threw him over the side of the stairwell. She hoped that he'd hit his head against something, knocking him out cold, because her being attacked by more guards was the last thing she needed right now. She raced up the stairs, Iron Tailed the door and went into the next room.

In it, there was a strange circle in the middle with human footprints on it. Alice quickly changed into human form and planted her feet in the indentions. The platform began to move downwards.

She found herself in a much larger room filled with all types of cages, boxes, and many different traps. And there sitting in front of her was her dad, still stuck in the net.

"Alice," he whispered with delight.

"Dad," Alice said happily, but also quietly. She ran over to him, relieved that he was still alive.

"Alice, you're the only one who can get me out of here," he instructed. "This cage is designed to only hurt Pokemon, but I think you'll be fine if you stay in your human form."

"But how am I going to get you out?"

"Think. Use the moves you've learned."

Alice quickly racked her brain for all the moves she'd learned so far. Then it came to her.

She stepped back.

"LAVA PLUME!" she yelled. A jet of magma came shooting out of her mouth and hit the side of the net, opening up a huge hole. Electricity sparked in the net for a few seconds, but then stopped. Her dad carefully clambered out of the net, looking relieved to have been freed from his bondage.

"Not bad, kid," said an evilly impressed voice from behind. "Not bad."

Alice turned around and saw whom she guessed to be the leader of these Pokemon Hunters.

Fury coursing through her, even more than her hatred for Pinocchio, Alice noticed a lever that said _Open hatch_ over it. Quickly using Psychic, she pulled down the lever, causing the hatch, which was right underneath her dad, to open. Spreading his wings, he took off down to the world below.

Alice didn't give the man time to react. She changed into a Lugia and charged at him. She pushed him against the wall and made sure he stayed there.

_Psychic_, she thought. The man's body floated upward and Alice began crashing him against the walls. She was so blind with anger she didn't even notice how much she was injuring the man. She then forced his body onto the ground and made sure he didn't try to get up. Her anger at breaking point, she didn't even realize that she'd just used Aeroblast to shoot a hole through the ship, causing it to begin plummeting downwards. She stormed up to the man and planted her feet on his chest. She was about to use Aeroblast on him, but then she stopped. What was she doing? This wasn't what Lugia were supposed to do. They were supposed to keep the world in balance and protect everything on it … including people like _him_. Alice closed her mouth and lowered her wings. She looked intently at him. "You don't deserve death," she said, "but you _do_ deserve justice."

Alice lifted her head, closed her eyes, and spread her wings. A sudden power flowed through her, one which she'd never felt before, but felt as if she'd already knew it.

_Teleport_, she thought.

She focused on the Pokemon Hunter boss and his accomplices, and a sort of tingling coursed through her body.

* * *

When Alice opened her eyes, she was back on Shamouti with the others. They must've been awaiting her return. She looked over at the men from the ship, who were cowering by the cave. A loud _boom_ came from off somewhere. Alice could only guess that that was their ship meeting its final seconds.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"You just learned a new move," her dad explained. "And it looks like that was the first move you learned on your own."

Alice was still confused.

"That happens a lot with Pokemon," Pinocchio said, walking up to her. "It's natural."

Alice was relieved at that. She looked back at the hunters.

"I'll take care of this," Pinocchio said, getting out his phone and a rope from his backpack.

* * *

In next to no time, the police showed up and were hauling the hunters away.

"Taken down by a couple of kids," the chief of police said to the boss. "That's sad."

"You don't understand, sir," the leader said. "The girl! She-"

Pinocchio got out a pistol and held it to the back of the man's head, giving him a warning look. He'd even started tapping the trigger.

Getting Pinocchio's message, the hunter turned back to the policeman and murmured, "Never mind." He was then forced into the metal, horseless carriage that Pinocchio referred to as a "car."

"Thanks, kids," the officer said. "We've been trying to track down these idiots for months. Apparently, their ship's made of some material that's almost impossible for Pokemon to get through. Don't know how you kids did it, but thanks again."

"Oh, we have our ways," Pinocchio said, patting Alice on the back.

The officer climbed into the car and drove away. Pinocchio and Alice waved good-bye as she left.

Pinocchio put his arm around Alice's shoulders and she looked at him. He gave her a smile. She returned it. She then turned into a Lugia, let Pinocchio climb onto her back and they flew back home.

* * *

When they arrived, her dad was there waiting for her. Alice changed back into a human. She stared at him for a few minutes, tears beginning to form in her eyes again. She ran over to him. As she did, he lowered his head, and she threw her arms around it, happy tears flowing down her face. For the first time, she felt at home. This was her second home, and these amazing, brave, beautiful creatures were her family.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi everyone. Sorry that this is, **_**once again_, late. Stuff came up. Also, I am doing an internship now (yay for me) and I'm not sure how much time I will have to upload new chapters, but I will try my best. So I would appreciate it if you all would be understanding and patient. On the bright side, next chapter is the last chapter. So enjoy and please remember to leave a review. _**


	8. Chapter 8- Not Done Training Yet

Chapter 8- Not Done Training Yet

The end of summer came quicker than expected. Alice didn't want to leave Shamouti Island so soon, but she knew she had to face her ending time there anyway.

Alice closed her suitcase and made her way out of the cave. Her dad was waiting for her in the bay.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Alice nodded.

She and Pinocchio climbed onto his back. She then looked at Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, who had come to say their good-byes.

"Thank you for everything," she said to them. "I hope to be trained by you soon."

The Three Birds nodded. Alice's dad then took flight. She gave one last look at the islands and smiled. Just like before, her dad kept flying faster and faster until Alice had to shut her eyes and tighten her grip on her dad's neck.

* * *

When Alice opened her eyes, they were back at the docks, and there was her family. She waved at them and they waved back. Lugia landed gracefully in the water, swam over to them, and let Alice and Pinocchio off.

"Alice!" her mother cried, running over and throwing her arms around her. Then the rest of the family joined in. Alice was slightly embarrassed of them hugging her in public, but she was happy to see them either way.

"How was it?" her mother asked.

"It was wonderful," Alice said excitedly. "I learned how to fly, swim like a Lugia, and so many moves. And I can take down any criminal I want now!"

Her mother looked slightly worried at this, but shrugged.

Her parents then turned to her Lugia dad.

"Thank you so much for looking after her … and getting her back alive," her mother said.

"My pleasure," Alice's Lugia dad said, bowing his head. "She's coming along really well in her training, and I know she'll make more progress as we continue."

"Continue?" Alice said confused.

"Alice, do you remember how we first met in your dreams," Lugia said.

"Yes?"

"Well, _that_ is how we're going to continue your training."

Alice still didn't understand.

"You're not quite done with your training yet. You've still got a long way to go. But I promise, every night, I shall be there to help you."

Alice smiled. She could feel herself starting to cry. At least this would make her bizarre dreams a little more easy to handle.

"Until then, Pinocchio will be your Pokemon Protector."

Now _this_ was something that Alice was _not_ going to agree with. She'd rather drown herself right now instead of having to endure that.

"And he is going to take _good_ care of you, and he is _not_ going to give you a hard time, because if he does, he will be very sorry."

Alice then saw what her dad did there. Pinocchio had a terrified look on his face.

"Uh … sure. No problem," Pinocchio stuttered.

Everyone laughed instead of Pinocchio. Alice turned back to her dad. The silence pretty much completed the emotional vibe of their good-bye.

Her dad lowered his head, and Alice hugged him, tears falling down her face. She didn't want to let go.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, my little Lugia," he said.

After that, he spread his wings and took flight. Alice watched as he grew smaller and smaller, until he was nothing more than a small dot. For the first time in a long while, Alice felt good about life. She felt confident with this part of her and now her dreams would be more easy to handle with her Lugia dad around. For once, she felt special.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everybody. Here's the last chapter. I'm really glad to have gotten this story up. You guys don't know how **_**long_ I've had this idea in my head. I'm very happy with how it turned out and that people are liking it. So enjoy this final chapter and please remember to leave a review. Next fanfic will be of my all-time favorite movie. So stay tuned_**


End file.
